Sweet Revenge
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Hisana es una joven huérfana quien sin saberlo se mete en un gran problema junto con un hombre de frió carácter llamado Byakuya Kuchiki quien tiene deseos de venganza pero en el camino su corazón se derritiera al sentir la calidez de quien menos esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Vengo con esta idea en la cabeza no se si les gustara o si lograre hacerlo pero ustedes me dirán dejando algún comentario al respecto, creo que amo escribir fics de amor y venganza ja.

Les dejo una pequeña introducción de lo que tratara y luego si veo que les gusto...

Escribiré el primer capitulo

**ADVIERTO:** Los personajes serán algo Occ tal vez Byakuya no sea tan serio y aburrido si no mas como cuando estaba con Yoruichi e Hisana no sera tan tímida como era en el anime.

Tal vez a algunos personajes que aman los are malvados pero es para que sea nuevo y mas original

Acostúmbrense a lo nuevo no siempre en los fics julanito...debe ser como es ¿Me entienden? eso aburre.

Es mejor sorprender ¿no?

Se que tengo algunos fics que esperan su continuación pero cuando tengo una idea no la quiero desaprovechar aunque eso signifique atrasar algunos.

* * *

**Sinopsis...**

Hisana es una joven algo ingenua y llena de carisma pero todo cambia cuando conoce al prestigioso Byakuya Kuchiki quien tiene grandes deseos de venganza junto con un corazón roto quien le propone hacer de esposa sustituta y a cambio la ayudaría con su problema pero no todo es tan simple como parece y como dicen

''Cuando las cosas son demasiadas buenas es por que algo malo sucederá''

Juntos sin saberlo comenzaran un largo camino muy difícil de transitar para descubrir la verdad ante el accidente de su repentina hermana y el fraude hacia una de las personas mas importantes del Clan Kuchiki en el camino hacia su venganza el nombrado se enamorara de su ''carnada'' lo que hará las cosas mas complicadas para los dos.

Podrá el amor superar el camino de la venganza?


	2. Chapter 2

**01** Encuentro.

Un hombre con lentes oscuros junto con un fino traje negro caminaba por el impecable aeropuerto de Corea. Varias personas entre ellas mujeres no paraban de verlo mientras que algunas sacaban fotos con las cámaras de sus celulares. Después de todo quien no conocía a Byakua Kuchiki el único nieto de Gin Rei quien hacia un año atrás había muerto. El moreno tomo su celular y marco algunos números en el esperando a ser atendido cuando a lo lejos noto como unos hombres de traje se acercaban a el lentamente a excepción de su secretario quien fue corriendo hacia el.

-Kuchiki-sama bienvenido a Corea.-Dijo Ukitake haciendo una reverencia mientras que el moreno levantaba una ceja viéndolo a través de sus finos lentes oscuros.-

-Se han tardado.-Dijo en tono seco mientras se sacaba los lentes dejando ver sus ojos grises.-

-Lo sentimos Kuchiki-sama.-Dijeron todos los hombres mientras hacían una reverencia.-

-Déjeme que lleve esto.-Dicho esto Ukitake tomo la valija del moreno quien comenzó a caminar seguido de sus empleados.-

-¿Averiguaron lo que les he pedido?

-Si aquí tiene.-Dijo Renji mientras le entregaba un sombre color amarillo.-Familia,relaciones todo esta allí.

Byakuya abrió el sobre viendo todo su contenido mientras arrugaba el ceño.

-Y a hora lo mas importante ¿lo han conseguido?-Pregunto mientras guardaba los papeles en el sobre.-

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y nerviosos para luego entregarle otro sobre color marrón.

Byakuya abrió el sobre sereno mientras leía cada hoja para luego ver la foto de una mujer de larga cabellera negra para luego sonreír de costado.

-Hisana.

* * *

Varios periodistas miran con atención a cierto moreno de ojos verdes agua quien desde el estrado hablaba con determinación y sin intimidación alguna por las cámaras y micrófonos que estaban todos apuntando hacia su perfecto los reporteros estaban atentos a lo que estaba por decir ya que el no era cualquier persona era Kaien Shiba esposo de una de las mujeres mas importantes de Golden Corp y muy pronto el presidente de una de las empresas mas importantes de Corea. El moreno hacia mucho tiempo que había esperado algo como aquello aunque no de la forma en que se lo esperaba pero a fin y al cabo las cosas habían resultado de esa manera.

-Sr Shiba es verdad que aceptara ser el presidente de la compañía Kuchiki Corp ?

-Eso no es una mentira ni una verdad.-Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.-Todo queda en manos de los accionistas ellos son los que tendrán la ultima palabra después de todo.

-Parece ser una persona benevolente Sr Shiba.-Dijo uno de los reporteros mientras escribía en su laptop.-

El hombre de ojos verdes hizo una mueca mientras miraba fijamente a la reportera.

-Lo soy pero no tengan dudas de que are de Kuchiki Corp una de las compañías con mayor renombre de Corea.

-¿Acaso puede ser posible? -Se decían los periodistas entre ellos asombrados por lo eficiente que parecía ser el moreno.-

-Sr Shiba a todo esto espero no se incomode con esta pregunta.-Dijo un reportero algo indeciso mientras que algunos de sus compañeros lo observaban.-

-Siéntase libre de preguntar.-Respondió Kaien con simpatía.-

-La Sr Shiba ¿A tenido alguna mejoría?

El moreno se tenso algo incomodo por la pregunta mientras trataba de poner su mejor cara.

-Como saben mi esposa desgraciadamente aun no a despertado del coma.-Dijo con serenidad mientras apretaba los puños.-Espero que lo haga pronto...así puede estar orgullosa de su marido.

Todos los periodistas le dieron un aplauso sintiendo simpatía por la sinceridad que habían en sus palabras.

-Eso es todo por hoy.-Dijo el moreno mientras sonreía para las cámaras.-

Los camareografos lo siguieron sacando fotografías asta que el moreno se marcho y se adentro a su oficina.

El moreno camino asta su asiento en donde se sentó apoyando sus manos en la fina madera de su escritorio, la habitación era enorme después de todo era la oficina de un presidente en cada pared había uno que otro cuadro fino y muy valioso, el suelo tenia una alfombra de color azul que hacia juego con el sofá que había en el lugar el cual era negro de cuero junto con una pequeña mesa de cristal. Kaien se mordió el labio mientras miraba fijamente un retrato que había en su escritorio, en la foto salían el y su mujer ambos sonriendo hacia la cámara, esa foto era la que les habían tomado en el día de su casamiento, tan solo pensar en ese momento hacia que de su rostro una sonrisa se formara después de todo ese había sido el día mas feliz de toda su vida asta hoy.

-Es una lastima...que no estés aquí para ver en lo que me he convertido.-Susurro mientras acariciaba la cara de la morena con su dedo haciendo pequeños círculos.-Rukia.

* * *

Una mujer de quizás unos sesenta años miraba detenidamente el papel que tenia en sus manos en los cuales resaltaban las palabras ''Angina progresiva'' ya hacia varios días de que se había dado cuenta de su condición pero aun no podía asimilarlo aunque los dolores eran frecuentes no quería que su nieta lo supiera después de todo era lo único que tenia ella, si ella moría ¿quien iba a cuidarla? ¿quien velaría por ella en las noches? ¿quien le diría que todo esta bien si esta triste?

Unohana negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo y hacia una reverencia al buda que tenia enfrente de ella el cual estaba decorado con muchas flores y varios inciensos de diferentes aromas a lo lejos se podía oír como la puerta de la entrada principal era abierta y una voz escandalosa le llamaba ''ABUELA'' la morena guardo con rapidez los papeles de sus estudios médicos mientras cambiaba su rostro y ponía su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Ya te escuche!-Grito la morena mientras se acercaba hacia el comedor donde vio como su nieta dejaba las bolsas del mercado sobre la mesa.-¿Porque siempre tan escandalosa?-Se quejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Así jamas conseguirás marido.

La morena le miro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Para que necesito un marido si tengo a mi abuela.

Unohana abrazo a su nieta con fuerza mientras intentaba no soltar unas lagrimas.

-Ya eres grande Hisana, deberías de salir con amigas o conseguir algún novio y casarte...siempre estas trabajando.-Decía mientras la soltaba y le miraba con preocupación.-Oh quizás no ¿tienes amigas?

La morena le miro con los ojos en grande mientras se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo.

-C-claro que tengo amigas.-Exclamo sintiendo algo de culpa por mentir a su abuela después de todo ¿quien querría tener de amiga a alguien como ella?-Te preocupas demasiado.

Unohana miro curiosa las bolsas que habían en la mesa las cuales estaban llenas de comida.

-¿Y esto?

-¿No es genial? -Pregunto Hisana mientras sacaba algunos alimentos de las bolsas.-El jefe del supermercado dejo que eligiera lo que quisiera para llevar a casa a cambio me lo descontaba del sueldo de este mes.-Hisana abrió una bolsa de snacks y se llevo algunos a la boca comiéndolos con emoción.-

-Hisana te estafo.-Le dijo Unohana mientras se llevaba una mano a las cienes viendo lo ingenua que podía ser su nieta.-Si tu sueldo es de apenas mil y solo trajiste como unas cinco bolsas gastaste unos cuatrocientos.-Hisana abrió los ojos engrande mientras escupía lo que estaba comiendo.-¡Omo...omo si sigues así ningún hombre se casara contigo!

-¡Aish ese bastardo me vera oír!-Grito mientras salia corriendo por la puerta sin escuchar los gritos de su abuela.-

-¡Hisana no hagas una tontería!-Exclamaba Unohana viendo como la morena desaparecía de su vista.-Aun no puedo irme...¿quien cuidara de ella? -Decía en un susurro bajando la mirada dejando que una lagrima resbalara por su rostro.-

Hisana salio de su casa cerrando la puerta principal con fuerza, sintiéndose una tonta por haber creído lo que su jefe le había dicho era demasiado ingenua y por eso le iba como le iba. Hisana miro a lo lejos viendo un fino auto de alta gama estacionado pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que su mente estaba centrada en hacer sufrir al miserable de su jefe, después de todo la comida que había comprado era para hacerle una buena comida a su abuela ya que hacia varios días que la notaba algo desanimado y no le gustaba verla de esa manera.

-¡Ya vera ese viejo cuando lo vea!-Gritaba furiosa mientras caminaba con paso decidido con las manos en sus bolsillos.-

-¿Esa es la mujer?-Preguntaba Byakuya viéndola desde dentro del auto por los espejos polarizados.-

-Si Kuchiki-sama.-Dijo su secretario mientras se ajustaba los lentes.-

-Tráiganla.

Dicho esto varios hombres salieron de diferentes autos caminando a paso lento hacia la morena sin que la misma se percatara ya que se encontraba sumergida en su ideas de venganza.

-¡Le daré una ''Back Kick'' que no olvidara en su vida!-Exclamo pateando una piedra para luego ver como unos hombres de trajes negros se acercaban a ella a paso lento a ella.-Omo...¿q-que es esto?

-Sera mejor que venga con nosotros.-Dijo uno de los hombres mientras que Hisana les miraba con desconfianza.-

-¿Q-quienes son ustedes? -Pregunto mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.-

-Debe venir con nosotros.

-¡DIJE QUE ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!-Grito sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza.-

Uno de los hombres dio un paso hacia el frente viéndola fijamente.

-Sera por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Que sea por las malas! -Grito Hisana mientras salia corriendo viendo como los hombres la perseguían.-¡Están locos! -Gritaba sintiendo como comenzaba a agitarse.-¿Porque solo me pasan cosas malas?

-¡Deténgase!

-¡ACASO CREEN QUE ESTOY LOCA! -Gritaba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para luego sentir como algo le pinchaba el cuello, la morena se toco el área para notar una pequeña aguja clavada.-¿Que es esto? -Se pregunto mientras sentía como sus piernas de apoco comenzaban debilitarse y su vista empezaba a nublarse.-N...no.-Dijo en un susurro inaudible mientras caía al suelo de rodillas desmayada.-

-Buen trabajo secretario.

Ukitake miro al moreno con una sonrisa alagado para luego salir del auto y abrirle la puerta a su jefe el cual salio y camino lentamente viendo como sus empleados traían a la morena arrastras. El Kuchiki la analizo con la mirada desde su larga cabellera negra que le llegaba asta la cintura junto con su pálida piel para luego ver su vestimenta con desaprobación, la morena lucia unos jeans rotos junto con una remera lisa negra sin mucho estilo. El moreno con cuidado acerco su mano asta su rostro para quitarle algunos cabellos que no le dejaban ver su rostro.

-Es un gusto volver a verte...Hisana.

* * *

Aclaraciones...

''Back Kick':**patada hacia atrás,caderas de espalda. El usuario extiende súbitamente la pierna hacia atrás, golpeando con el talón.**

''Angina progresiva'': **E****s una afección en la cual el corazón no recibe suficiente flujo de sangre y oxígeno y puede llevar a un ataque cardíaco.**

**La angina es un tipo de molestia en el pecho causada por el flujo deficiente de sangre a través de los vasos sanguíneos (vasos coronarios) del músculo cardíaco (miocardio).**

Gracias por sus comentarios a...

* .3363

* Ana

* sunev.31

* Gianella

* azulaill

* nessie black 10 Frany H.Q

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios de que creen que sucederá aunque no creo que sepan lo que ocurrirá o si?

PD: Se que las personalidades serán algo Occ espero puedan acostumbrarse a ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**02** Despertar.

La brisa se podía sentir como entraba por uno de los grandes ventanales de la enorme habitación en la que una joven morena se encontraba atada a una cilla de manos y pies, aun no parecía despertar mientras que unos hombres a lo lejos la observaban esperando a que abriera los ojos.

-Espero no haberme pasado con el somnífero.-Susurro Ukitake quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás mientras bebía una tasa de té.-

La habitación tenia grandes paredes blancas y en las cuales varias pinturas se encontraban colgadas, las cuales parecían ser de gran valor ya que eran muy extravagantes y preciosas. A lo lejos se podía ver un gran piano negro y una elegante mesa de billar lo que daba a entender que esa habitación era para relajarse o negocios ya que había un enorme estante que contenía varios licores de diferentes marcas y vinos de diferentes colores.

La morena de apoco entre abrió los ojos murmurando algún que otra palabra que no se podía comprender ya que parecía aun estar algo adormilada. Incomoda intento moverse sintiendo algo que apretaba sus muñecas junto con sus pies. desesperada abrió los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de como se encontraba y donde. Con su corazón latiendole a mil miro hacia todos lados viendo a lo lejos unos hombres de traje negros recordando que eran los mismo que la perseguían hace unos minutos atrás. La morena miro hacia todos lados en busca de una salida o de alguien que pudiera ayudarla pero no había nadie solo estaban esos hombres y un anciano de larga cabellera blanca el cual al verla despierta sonrió aliviado.

-¡QUIEN DIABLOS SON USTEDES?!-Exclamo temblorosa tratando de ser valiente pero aunque lo intentara su voz sonaba todo lo contrario.-¿QUE QUIEREN DE MI? -Los hombres ni se inmutaron y solo se quedaron en sus puestos observándola.-Solo soy una chica común y corriente ¡NO TENGO NADA DE DINERO!

Ukitake se acerco hacia la morena y le sonrió amablemente tratando de tranquilizarla pero para la morena esa sonrisa la daba una sensación contraría.

-Cálmese.

La morena le miro frunciendo el ceño enfadada.

-¿Que me calme? ¡QUIERE QUE ME CALME! ¿ACASO ESTA LOCO?-Pregunto viéndole con los ojos abierto en grande haciendo que el peliblanco le mirara algo asustado.-

-Veo que esta bien.

Ukitake marco unos números en su teléfono e hizo una señal a los otros viendo como uno de los hombres le tapaban la boca callándola para así poder hablar con su jefe.

-Ya esta despierta como usted lo indico.-Dijo Ukitake viendo como la morena trataba de morder la mano que mantenía su boca cerrada.-¿Que como se encuentra? -El peliblanco miro a la morena con una temblorosa sonrisa viendo como la misma le lanzaba rayos con los ojos.-Parece ser una joven muy amigable...esta bien.-Dicho esto colgó la llamada haciendo una señal para que dejaran que hablara.-

-¡SAQUEN ME DE AQUÍ!-Grito la morena a todo pulmón esperando que alguien pudiera ayudarla pero no se había percatado que se encontraba en una enorme e exclusiva mansión de millones de hectáreas.-

-No grite se lastimara las cuerdas vocales.-Dijo Ukitake viendo a la morena preocupado.-Espero esto la tranquilice pero no le aremos daño, dentro de unos minutos todo se le aclarara.-Dijo viendo su reloj.-Justo a hora.

En ese momento las enormes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de larga cabellera negra luciendo un traje color violeta claro y de pálida tes blanca, parecía ser alto desde la perspectiva de la morena quien le miraba hipnotizada.

''Omo...un Oppa.''-Pensó Hisana viendo al hombre el cual al percatarse de su mirada la miro a los ojos fijamente haciendo temblar su corazón.-

-¿Quien es...usted?-Pregunto Hisana viendo deslumbrada al hombre que se encontraba parado enfrente de ella.-

-Esa no es una pregunta correcta.-Dijo sonriendo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.-Si no ¿Quien eres tu?

La morena pestaño varias veces sin comprender a lo que se referia para luego soltar una carcajada haciendo que el moreno le mirara con una ceja alsada.

-Usted secuestra a una persona...¡Y NO SABE QUIEN ES!.-Dijo en un grito mas como una afirmacíon que como pregunta mientras movia la cabeza y chasqueaba la lengua.-¿Acaso es un novato?

Byakuya se toco las cienes de la frente dándose cuenta que tal vez no seria muy fácil llevar acabo su plan de venganza.

* * *

Dos amantes se encontraban recostados en una enorme cama solo tapados por una fina sabana sobre sus cuerpos. La mujer abrazaba al hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios al saber que el era solamente suyo aunque nadie podía saberlo por el momento después de todo no era cualquier persona se trataba de ''Kaien Shiba'' esposo de Rukia Shirayuki y eso era lo que la mujer aun no podía aceptar en su corazón ¿Porque si ella ya no estaba no podía presentarla como su mujer? ¿Porque siempre tenían que verse en la clandestinidad?

Después de todo era una hermosa mujer y sabia perfectamente que no perdería sus años junto a alguien que no pudiera darle lo que ella deseaba.

Kaien por su parte obstante a todo aquello no podía dejar de pensar sobre el poder que obtendría dentro de poco tiempo y lo que aria con el.

-¿Asta cuando tendré que seguir escondiéndome?-Pregunto Miyako mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del moreno sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

-No sera mucho tiempo.-Dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda y daba un pequeño beso en su hombro.-Solo se paciente.

La morena le miro haciendo un puchero.-Eso dijiste hace años atrás ¿Cuanto no sera ''mucho tiempo''?

-La junta de accionistas...cuando sea el presidente de Kuchiki-corp.-El moreno tomo el rostro de su amante y la beso.-No tienes de que preocuparte.

Miyako miro los ojos verdes agua que la miraban fijamente perdiéndose en ellos, para luego decir algo que llevaba diciéndole varios años y aun parecía no obtener respuesta.

-Te amo.

-Lo se.-Dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba y arrugaba el ceño.-

-¿Porque nunca me lo dices? no es tan dificil.-Dijo refunfuñando a lo que el moreno solto una carcajada.-

-Sabes que no soy esa clase de persona.

-Y ¿Que clase de persona eres? -Pregunto mientras sonreia de costado viendo como el moreno la recostaba debajo de el.-

-¿Quieres ver?-Dicho esto la beso apasionadamente en los labios.-

* * *

Un hombre de cabellera anaranjada que le llegaba por ensima de los hombros caminaba mirando hacia la nada. Recien habia llegado a Corea luego de tres años de estudiar diligentemente en el exterior. Aunque la verdadera razon por la que se habia marchado de ese lugar dejando atras su familia y amigos era...ella.

Aun podía sentir el vació en su interior como si algo le faltara, aunque tratara de olvidadlo todo, sabia perfectamente cual era el problema. Ichigo apretó con fuerza su valija mientras caminaba hacia la salida sintiendo como el sol radiante de apoco quemaba su piel sintiendo su calidez, a lo lejos unos hombres junto con un auto negro abrieron la puerta al verlo. El pelinaranja desde que había pisado de nuevo el suelo de Corea sentía como todos esos recuerdos que mantenía en el interior de su memoria cerrados con llave salían de la nada y la lluvia de apoco volvía a empaparlo.

Ichigo miro hacia el cielo mientras levantaba su mano tapando sus ojos de los rayos del sol.

_''Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti.''_

* * *

-Primero no la secuestre.-Dijo Byakuya tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-Solo tome prestado algo de su tiempo después de todo no creo que tenga mucho que hacer.

La morena le miro enfadada sintiéndose poca cosa.

-¡CLARO QUE TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran.-¡SOY UNA PERSONA MUY OCUPADA Y...SI NO ME DEJA IR EN ESTE MOMENTO ALGUIEN VENDRÁ A BUSCARME!

El moreno sonrio de costado mientras chasqueba los dedos.

-Secretario.-Dijo extendiendo la mano mientras que Ukitake le entregaba una carpeta en sus manos.-Hisana ''Retsu'' trabajadora de medio tiempo en una tienda de abarrotes...vive con su abuela Unohana Retsu ¿Digame me equivoco? -Pregunto levantando la vista de los papeles viendola fijamente haciendo que la piel de la morena se pusiera de gallina.-

-S...-si.-Dijo nerviosa mientras se preguntaba ¿que clase de persona era?.-¿Como sabe todo eso?

-Como vera no soy una persona comun...no la traje aqui por nada.-Decia mientras se acercaba a la morena.-Despues de todo es la unica que puede ayudarme.

Hisana abrio los ojos engrande malentendiendo sus palabras mientras cerraba los ojos apretandolos con fuera y daba un grito a todo pulmon.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-¿P-pervertido? -Dijo tartamudeando Byakuya viendo como sus guardespaldas trataban de no estallar en risas junto con su secretario el cual ya habia perdido el color palido de sus mejillas volviendose rojas.-¿Y-yo?

-¡SOY UNA PERSONA VALIOSA!-Grito la morena casi a las lagrimas.-¡SOY UN TESORO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE SE SALGA CON LA SUYA!

-¡CALMESE!-Grito el moreno.-No es lo que esta pensando, jamas podria hacerle daño a alguien...que tiene ese rostro.

La morena se sonrojo al oir aquellas palabras.

-¿Que es lo que quiere decir?

-Necesito de su ayuda y por lo que veo usted necesita de la mia.

-N...no se de que habla.

Byakuya chasqueo los dedos y Ukitake se acerco a la morena enseñandole unos papeles en los cuales habian una gran suma de dinero.

La morena leyo los papeles viendo la enorme suma de dinero que debia por la casa en la que vivia.

'_'Abuela...¿esto era lo que te preocupaba? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?''_

-Puedo ayudarte con la deuda.-Dijo Byakuya mientras que la morena bajaba la mirada sintiendo una enorme angustia por no saber lo que sucedía.-

-¿Que es lo que quiere? -Pregunto a lo que el moreno le miro.-Nada es gratis en el mundo.

-A cambio de la deuda debes de hacerte pasar por una persona.

-¿Como quiere que haga algo como eso? -Pregunto sin comprender.-¿Quien es esa persona?

-Rukia Shirayuki.-Dijo mientras sacaba una foto de su traje y se la enseñaba.-

Hisana miro la foto_ ''Q-que bonita parece una muñequita'_'-Pensó viendo lo bella que salia aquella joven junto al moreno en lo que parecía ser una gala.-

-¿Es su novia?-Pregunto viendo como rapidamente el moreno guardaba la fotografia con algo de molestia.-

-No es de su incumbencia.-Dijo con algo de frialdad.-¿Lo hará?

Hisana se mordio el labio manteniendo el silencio durante unos segundos pensando si aquello era lo correcto?

Si tal vez todo mejoraria y podria ayudar a su abuela la unica persona que tenia en el mundo.

Pero ¿Que sucederia si algo salia mal?

En ese momento queria tener una bola de cristal para saber cual era la decision erronea y hacer lo correcto pero no la habia. Despues de todo la suerte era algo que se daba al asar y el que no arriesga no gana.

Si hacia aquello no perderia su hogar y su abuela ya no tendria preocupaciones pero si no lo hacia nada cambiaria y seria mucho peor.

-Lo are.-Dijo Hisana viendo al moreno con determinacion.-¿A hora ya puede soltarme? -Pregunto mientras movia las manos las cuales ya le picaban por las cuerdas.-

Byakuya nego con la cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente a la morena.

-Primero hay algo que quiero confirmar.

La morena lo unico que pudo hacer es ver como el moreno se acercaba hacia ella y con una de sus manos bajaba la manga de su remera.

-Eres tu.-Dijo viendo un pequeño lunar que tenia la morena en el hombro.-

Hisana sintiendo como su corazon latia a miles de segundos hizo lo que cualquier persona cuerda haria y le dio un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas gritando.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

Viendo como el moreno caia al suelo con la nariz comenzandole a sangrar. Ukitake se acerco rapidamente al Kuchiki tratando de despertalo preocupado.

-Lo mato.

* * *

**Ana**

**sunev.31**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**

**Gianella**

**Guest**

**Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad!**

**Eso me anima a seguir el fic.**

**Pregunta**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Que creen que sucedio o pasara?**

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Pd: Felices pascuas recuerden a dios no todo es chocolates jaja.


	4. Chapter 4

**03 **Alone

En una pequeña habitación una joven de larga cabellera negra se encontraba durmiendo, su respiración era algo irregular su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras que las fracciones de su rostro se encontraban algo fruncidas, incomoda se movía de un lado al otro en su cama asta que de un momento a otro termino en el suelo dando un enorme estruendo.

—Otra ves ese sueño.—Decía mientras se tocaba la frente para luego darse unos golpes en las mejillas.—Olvídalo hay que ir a trabajar.

—¡HISANA! —Grito Unohana desde el piso de abajo.—¿Esta todo bien?

—¡Si!

* * *

Kaien se encontraba en su oficina revisando varios proyectos que tenia en ese momento sobre su escritorio, cada día era perfecto desde que había llegado al lugar que tanto había deseado pero aun faltaba un escalón mas y si lograba escalarlo seria el jefe de Kuchiki Corp.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras soltaba la lapicera y se quedaba fijamente viendo la fotografía de cierta morena de ojos violetas sobre su escritorio.

''Me pregunto que expresión tendrías si me vieras...creo que jamas lo sabré

Solo mantente así, durmiendo como la bella durmiente para siempre Rukia''

—Kaien—sama.—Llamo su secretario.—

—¿Que ocurre?—Pregunto Kaien volviendo la vista a sus papeles.—

—Bueno este...—Balbuceo Hisagui mientras jugaba con sus dedos nervioso.—

Kaien levanto la mirada para verle.

—Solo dilo ¿Que es lo que sucede?

—El terreno que quiere esta en una situación difícil.—Dijo el rubio nervioso ante la mirada del ojiverde.—La dueña es una persona terca y los accionistas han estado comenzando a hablar sobre si puede con el trabajo...

Kaien se acomodo en su asiento y apretó los puños.

—Esas personas siempre están hablando.—Dijo con una mueca de costado.—Diles que no se preocupen me are cargo con mis propias manos, puedes irte.

—Si, Kaien—Sama.—Dijo mientras se reverenciaba y salia de su oficina los mas rápido que podían sus pies.—

Kaien se quedo pensativo por varios segundos para luego abrir un cajón de su escritorio y sacar un pequeño móvil negro y marcar en el.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti.

* * *

Hisana bajo rápidamente por las escaleras asta la cocina viendo a Unohana quien se encontraba preparando algo de te, la mujer al verla le sonrío y le ofreció una tasa pero Hisana tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan con mermelada.

—Estoy llegando tarde y el viejo me gritara otra vez.—Comento mientras daba un enorme mordisco a la tostada.—

—Hisana por que no lo dejas, tengo algo de dinero podemos vivir bien, así podrías estudiar algo.—Dijo Unohana sintiendo pena por ella ya que trabajaba tan duro.—

La morena se acerco asta ella y tomo su mano.

—Se que han estado viniendo los de la renta, se que le debemos dinero solo quiero ayudar.—Unohana se quedo sin saber que decir, ya que pensaba que no sabia de la situación.—Lo solucionaremos juntas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Dicho esto le dio un abrazo para luego separarse y regalarle una sonrisa.

—Regresare quizás algo tarde el viejo seguramente me pondrá a trabajar duro.

Unohana antes de que se marchara la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola.

—Cuando regreses hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.—Dijo con mirada seria.—Es difícil pero...debes saberlo.

—Esta bien.—Dijo Hisana notando su extraño comportamiento pero sin querer dar muchas vueltas al asunto debido a que llegaba tarde.—Cuando regrese hablaremos de todo lo que quieras.

Dicho esto se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Espero me perdones Hisana.—Murmuro Unohana viendo como se marchaba.—Pero debes saber la verdad...tu no eres mi nieta.

La mujer se llevo la mano al pecho sintiendo un enorme dolor con algo de dificultad entro asta su habitación y de la mesita de luz saco una pastilla y se la tomo junto con algo de agua.

—Duele...demasiado.—Dijo apretando los dientes.—No se...cuanto podre soportarlo.

...

Hisana a penas salir de su casa comenzó a apurar el paso, si llegaba tarde sabia perfectamente como se pondría el viejo gruñón de su jefe, quizás no era un gran empleo pero era el único que había podido conseguir por el momento, después de todo no tenia estudios universitarios y tan solo había terminado el secundario, si tan solo tuviera alguna buena cualidad en ese momento lo sucedido hace días atrás regreso a su mente.

**Flash Back.**

_Byakuya la observaba manteniendo cierta distancia de Hisana quien ya se encontraba mas calmada y ya no estaba amordazada._

_—Entonces lo que quiere es que me haga pasar por esa persona pero...—Dijo Hisana viéndole pensativa.—Hay algo que no entiendo._

_—¿Que cosa?—Pregunto Byakuya quien mantenía un pañuelo contra su nariz debido al golpe que le había dado, provocándole una hemorragia nasal.—_

_—Como una persona con tanto dinero no a ido a un psiquiatra.—Dijo viéndole fijamente creyéndole loco.—_

_—¡Esto no es una broma!—Exclamo apretando el pañuelo contra su nariz lo cual le hacia sonar gracioso.—_

_—Con ese tono no lo parece.—Dijo Hisana riéndose provocando que los demás lo hicieran.—_

_Byakuya miro a los otros enojado provocando que dejaran de reírse._

_—Srta Hisana.—Intervino Ukitake tratando de mantenerse serio.—Por favor deje las bromas esto es algo que debería de interesarle a usted, la casa de su abuela pronto puede dejar de ser de ella ¿Lo comprende? quedaran en la calle._

_Hisana bajo la mirada dudando._

_Mientras que Byakuya levantaba una ceja preguntándose donde se había ido toda su actitud tan pronto._

_—Seguramente es algo que tengas que pensarlo.—Dijo Byakuya.—Pero no queda mucho tiempo..._

_—Lo are.—Dijo decidida llamando la atención de los presentes.—Yo lo are._

**Fin flash back.**

—Maldición...le dije que lo haría pero ¿Y si es una trampa? —Se pregunto mientras sacaba la pequeña tarjeta que el hombre le había dado con su numero y dirección.—Si lo hago no tendremos que preocuparnos mas por las deudas pero a cambio...debo ser alguien quien no soy.

—¡Hey Hisana! —Le grito Mashiro moviendo las manos en su cara.—

Hisana se sobresalto al verla dándose cuenta de que había llegado a la tienda.

—¡Oye no me grites!

—Es que te quedaste en la entrada y no entrabas.—Se justifico cruzándose los brazos e inflando los cachetes.—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—No es nada.—Dijo moviendo la cabeza tratando de olvidarlo.—Vamos a trabajar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la enorme mansión Byakuya se encontraba revisando las noticias en su tablet, el tiempo pasaba y cada vez la popularidad de Kaien se hacia mas grande. Byakuya frunció el ceño sintiéndose impaciente y a la vez preocupado. Por muchos años estuvo buscándola, pagando a diferentes detectives para que la encontraran pero ahora que la había encontrado todo era muy diferente.

¿Que haría si Hisana no regresaba? la necesitaba o todo su plan se iría por la borda.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba viendo la puerta fijamente como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a entrar.

—Enserio ¿Cree que regresara?—Pregunto Ukitake sacándolo de sus pensamientos.—

—Lo hará.—Dijo secamente sacando la vista de la puerta.—

—Pero...han pasado varios días.—Dijo el albino algo preocupado.—¿Tiene algún plan B?

Byakuya se dio media vuelta y se sentó en frente de su escritorio.

—Solo hay que esperar, si sabe lo que le conviene ella regresara.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

—Lo ve.—Dijo Byakuya para luego ver con decepción de que se trataba de Renji.—

—Siento la intromisión.—Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como el peliblanco trataba de contener la risa y el Kuchiki miraba hacia otra parte algo molesto.—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Que sucede Abarai? —Pregunto Byakuya sintiéndose algo irritado.—Espero sean buenas noticias.

—Si, nuestro informante dijo que pronto tendrá noticias que estemos atentos.

—Dile que tenga cuidado, si lo descubren todo se acabara.—Comento Ukitake viendo como Renji asentía con la cabeza.—

—Es una persona que sabe lo que hace.—Respondió Renji.—Pero...¿Que ocurrió con Hisana?

—Pronto vendrá.—Dijo Byakuya girando su asiento y viendo hacia el enorme ventanal.—

Renji miro hacia a Ukitake y murmuro.

—Todos los días dice lo mismo.—Dijo mientras que Ukitake levantaba los hombros.—

—Muy pronto vendrá, vendrá arrastrándose a mi.

—Creo...que ya lo hemos perdido.—Dijo Renji a Ukitake quien tan solo miro a Byakuya sintiéndose preocupado por su cordura.—

—Puedo escucharlos.

—Iré a alimentar a los peces.—Dijo rápidamente Renji.—

—Y...yo iré a supervisarlo.

Dicho esto ambos salieron casi corriendo, mientras que Byakuya miraba su reloj de muñeca.

—Te are sufrir por hacerme esperar.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Unohana se encontraba haciendo la cena, faltaba poco para que Hisana regresara así que estaba apurándose en terminar de hacer su plato favorito, aunque de vez en cuando se tomaba unos segundos para descansar cada día que pasaba el dolor que sentía parecer ir en aumento y aunque tomara la medicación como debía hacer, parecía que no hacerle gran efecto.

Unohana tomo un cucharón y comenzó a revolver dentro de la olla, cuando en ese momento escucho como la puerta se abría y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para recibirla con una sonrisa pero en ese momento automáticamente se borro de su rostro y se transformo en preocupación.

—¿Quien es usted? —Pregunto Unohana con tono severo, dándole a entender que no le tenia miedo.—¿Que hace aquí?

El hombre se acerco asta ella y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

—Usted es una persona muy arrogante.—Dijo soltando una carcajada mostrando sus blancos dientes.—Cuando le dijeron que deje el lugar y tome el dinero debió de hacerlo.

Unohana tan solo lo observaba con temor sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

—¡Lárguese! —Grito colocando su mano en el pecho sintiendo como el dolor de apoco comenzaba a aumentar.—Haga lo que haga no me iré de este lugar, mi marido hizo esta casa con sus propias manos.

—El mismo que murió y dejo puras deudas.—Dijo con una mueca, logrando que Unohana le viera sorprendida.—Lo se todo sobre usted, que buen marido era el que tuvo.

—Diga lo que diga no me hará cambiar de opinión.—Dijo firme mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa tratando de mantener la estabilidad.—Yo no le tengo miedo.

El hombre soltó una carcajada tan espeluznante que los bellos de los brazos de Unohana se erizaron.

—¿Quien dijo que vine a hablar? No soy esa clase de persona señora.—Dicho esto saco una navaja de su bolsillo.—Creo que debo hacerla entrar en razón.

Dicho esto de un manotazo tiro la mesa que los separaba logrando que Unoahana soltara un grito debido al susto. El hombre se acerco asta la mujer quien tiritaba de miedo apoyándose contra la pared.

—¿No que no me tenia miedo? —Pregunto con una mueca de costado.—¿Porque tiembla? Si aun no la toque...todavía.—Dijo mientras pasaba la navaja por su rostro.—

—¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! —Grito Unohana con todas sus fuerzas pero el hombre tapo su boca con una mano.—

—Si vuelve a hacerlo le cortare la lengua.

En ese momento Unohana no pudo soportarlo mas y callo al suelo de rodillas frente a el.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —Pregunto mientras se agachaba viendo lo pálida que se había puesto.—

—M...mis pastillas.—Murmuro Unohana mientras se retorcía del dolor en el suelo.—Las...necesito.

El hombre sonrío de costado levantándose.

—Lo siento.—Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Pero creo que asta aquí a llegado.—Unohana le miro desde el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.—Solo relájese...y deje de luchar, muy pronto dejara de sentir dolor.

Unohana tan solo podía ver como el hombre abría el gas, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

_''Hisana...siento no poder decirte la verdad, espero que no me odies...en verdad siempre te quise como si fueras mi propia hija, tan solo me hubiera gustado vivir un poco mas...solo un poco mas para verte casarte y tener hijos...ahora quien cuidara de ti...Hisana por favor tienes que ser feliz''_

Luego todo se volvió negro y un enorme estallido se hizo escuchar.

* * *

Hisana caminaba junto a Mashiro ambas vivían en la misma dirección y debido al horario habían decidido ir juntas por seguridad. En el camino ambas hablaban muy animadamente de trivialidades como lo que habían visto en televisión o sobre sus pasatiempos, cuando no muy a lo lejos algo les llamo la atención, muchas personas se encontraban reunidas y se podía ver varios camiones de bomberos junto con autos de la policía en el lugar.

—Hisana...¿Esa no es tu casa?—Pregunto Mashiro señalando con el dedo.—

—No, no puede ser.

Hisana salio corriendo hacia el lugar, mientras que Mashiro la seguía desde atrás.

—¡¿Que ocurrió?! —Grito Hisana hacia uno de los policías, mientras intentaba empujarlos.—¡Abuela! ¡Unohana! —Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.—¿Donde esta? ¿Dígame donde esta?

El policía la empujo hacia atrás tratando de calmarla.

—Esto es difícil de decir.—Dijo el policía mientras la hacia a un lado.—

—¡MALDICION! ¡DIGAME DONDE ESTA!—Grito Hisana sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.—¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

—La Sra Unohana esta por aquí...—Dijo el hombre bajando la mirada.—Usted es su nieta ¿verdad?

—S...si.—Dijo Hisana sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.—¡Dígame que esta bien! ¿Ella esta bien verdad? ¿No le a ocurrido nada malo verdad? —Preguntaba mientras lo seguía asta una de las ambulancias donde había una camilla y en ella una bolsa negra.—¿Donde esta?

El policía se quedo en silencio enseñándole con la mano la camilla.

—Lo siento...cuando los del departamento llegaron el fuego ya estaba fuera de control, no había mucho por hacer.—Comento el policía.—

El policía seguía hablando pero cada cosa que decía no lograba comprenderla, podía ver su boca moverse pero lo que decía era tan ilógico, Unohana no puede estar muerta...ella no esta muerta, se supone que ella esperaría por mi, ella dijo que teníamos que hablar ¡Ella no esta muerta!

—Debe...debe estar equivocado.—Dijo Hisana viendo al policía con los ojos lagrimosos y la voz temblorosa.—Mi abuela...ella no puede estar muerta, ella no lo esta...esto debe ser una equivocación.

—Compruébelo por si misma.—Dijo el hombre indicándole que abriera la bolsa.—

Hisana con mano temblorosa la acerco asta el cierre de la bolsa apunto de abrirla pero en ese momento una cálida mano la detuvo. La joven de ojos claros levanto la mirada viendo al hombre que la había secuestrado hace unos días atrás, el mismo ya no tenia esa expresión severa en su rostro si no que su mirada tenia un extraño deje de tristeza.

—No lo hagas.—Dijo Byakuya tratando de evitarle el dolor.—Estoy seguro de que ella no querría que la recuerdes de esta manera.

Hisana sin saberlo sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro y como sus piernas temblaban logrando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

—Esto...esto no puede ser verdad.—Se decía entre sollozos.—Mi abuela no pudo dejarme...ella no puede estar muerta.—Se decía tapándose el rostro con las manos.—Ella me prometió que viviría cien años ¡Me lo prometió! —Grito entre lágrimas sintiendo como su corazón se despedazaba.—Como pudiste dejarme sola...

En ese momento unos brazos la rodearon, Hisana levanto la vista dándose cuenta de que era el quien lo hacia, así que por instinto intento apartarse pero cuanto mas lo intentaba el mas la atraía hacia el.

—Grita, llora y si quieres golpéame pero aun así no te dejare.—Dijo Byakuya mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, sintiendo como la misma trataba de alejarse pero el mismo no la soltaba.—

Dicho esto Hisana tan solo dejo de luchar y lloro con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho.

_''No estas sola, yo no te dejare... Hisana''_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy

Gracias por los comentarios! siento la tardanza

Se que hay algunas cosas que no entenderán pero todo se ira aclarando cuando escriba lo demás

Espero sean pacientes

**Los veré en el próximo capitulo. **


End file.
